Ponyville Confidential/Gallery
Apple Bloom's idea Featherweight showing cutie mark S2E23.png Featherweight celebrating his cutie mark S2E23.png Featherweight cutie mark S2E23.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell sad S2E23.png Apple Bloom has an idea S2E23.png Apple Bloom with newspaper S2E23.png Scootaloo and Seetie Bell looking the paper S2E23.png Foal Free Press S2E23.png|Not even Equestria can escape the recession. How's this gonna help S2E23.png CMCS2E23.PNG Thinking what to do S2E23.png Helping Rarity S2E23.png|CUTIE MARK PACKERS No cutie mark after first try S2E23.png Helping a bird S2E23.png No cutie mark after second try S2E23.png Third idea for getting a cutie mark S2E23.png Third idea fails S2E23.png|Not a very sturdy boat material Dirty Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Rainbow Dash toy cameo S2E23.png CMC crib S2E23.png Apple Bloom shares real idea S2E23.png Apple Bloom into journalism S2E23.png First day on the job Journalism migh be the way S2E23.png Yes S2E23.png What's and Editor in Chief S2E23.png Sweetie Belle pleased with herself S2E23.png Cheerilee explaining S2E23.png CMC happy about the idea S2E23.png Diamond Tiara will be in charge S2E23.png Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Cheerilee dont know what will happen S2E23.png Diamond Tiara will start her rule S2E23.png Diamond Tiara enforcing her rule S2E23.png Diamond Tiara wants a cool newspaper S2E23.png Truffle Shuffle S2E23.png Truffle-Shuffle_fez_1_S2E23.png Everypony staring at Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Featherweight raises his hoof S2E23.png Diamond Tiara fantasizes S2E23.png Let's get out of here S2E23.png Isnt worth the try S2E23.png Rarity sewing S2E23.png|Busy sewing at the moment. Rarity getting ideas S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle is unknowingly giving Rarity some great ideas. Scootaloo and birds S2E23.png Scootaloo tries to fly S2E23.png|Silly Scootaloo, chickens can't fly! Granny Smith squeezing Apple Bloom's cheeks S2E23.png Foal Apple Bloom photo S2E23.png|Baby Apple Bloom with a bow and a diaper on her head Successful story Diamond Tiara at desk S2E23.png|It's J. Jonah JaMAREson! Diamond Tiara looking at the CMC S2E23.png CMC backing up from Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC S2E23.png CMC getting thrown to the ground S2E23.png Snips and Snails sticked with gum S2E23.png|Snip and Snails in a sticky situation Featherweight id.png|The photographer colt, Featherweight Sweetie Belle telling Featherweight to take photos S2E23.png|"Take a few pictures of this..." Sweetie Belle and Featherweight S2E23.png|"Then meet me during lunch." Snips and Snails on the newspaper S2E23.png Fillies Reading S02E23.png Fillies Reading2 S02E23.png Snips and Snails bald patches S2E23.png|"Look, we finally got the gum out!" Diamond Tiara looking out through the window S2E23.png CMC thinking S02E23.png Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png|"I want more Gabby Gums!" More Fake Stories Rarity sly smirk S2E23.png|I know what Rarity is thinking. Rarity reading S2E23.png Rarity laughing S2E23.png Rarity hiding the bag S2E23.png Rarity hiding the bag again S2E23.png Sweetie hits Rarity's horn S2E23.png Sweetie Belle mad S2E23.png Sweetie Belle ecstatic S2E23.png Background ponies reading S2E23.png Background ponies in the market S2E23.png The Cakes S2E23.png Truffle Shuffle smiling S2E23.png Truffle Shuffle smiling more S2E23.png Colt operating the machine S2E23.png|Inky Butt Truffle Shuffle pulling newspaper S2E23.png|Truffle helping out The Spa Main ponies in spa S2E223.png Applejack relaxing S2E23.png Spike relaxing S2E23.png Rainbow Dash latest news S2E23.png The great and powerful Trixie's Secrets reaveled! S2E23.png Rainbow Dash eating S2E23.png Rainbow Dash happy S2E23.png Rainbow Dash hooficure S2E23.png Spike reaching in S2E23.png Spike looking at the cucumber S2E23.png Twilight & Lotus S2E23.png Celestia just like us S2E23.png|Not even her majesty Princess Celestia is safe from Gabby-Gums. Applejack reading S2E23.png Mayor's hair S2E23.png|Does the Mayor never take off glasses? Rarity & Lotus S2E23.png Twilight & Rainbow Dash S2E23.png Rainbow Dash & Lotus S2E23.png Lotus S2E23.png No one touches my Hooves S2E23.png Spike's interviewed S2E23.png Rainbow Dash with newspaper on floor S2E23.png The truth comes out Rarity1 S02E23.png Rarity2 S02E23.png|"This Gabby Gums column is so funny!" Rarity gasp S2E23.png|I'll destroy her! Rarity hear Twilight S2E23.png Rarity gasp knowing S2E23.png|Gasp! Rarity knows S2E23.png|Oh no she didn't. Rarity my own sister S2E23.png|"My own sister will never associate with someone beastly as Gabby-Gums!" Rarity defend sister S2E23.png Rarity why S2E23.png Rarity she the S2E23.png Rarity most innocent S2E23.png|"Most innocent, most lovely!" CMC1 S02E23.png CMC2 S02E23.png|Gasp! We're being black mailed! Spike burning paper1 S02E23.png Spike burning paper2 S02E23.png Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S2E23.png Fluttershy tail extensions S2E23.png Fluttershy embarrassed S2E23.png Pinkie party animal S2E23.png Pinkie reading S2E23.png It's True! S2E23.png Pinkie crying S2E23.png Fluttershy and Angel S02E23.png|Nothing to see here Applejack sleeping photo S2E23.png Applejack1 S02E23.png Applejack2 S02E23.png Big Macintosh and Smarty Pants photo S2E23.png Applejack looking at Twilight S2E23.png|"Who the hay does this Gabby Gums think she is?" Twilight serious S2E23.png|"We've got to put a stop to this once and for all!" Forgiveness Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png Category:Season 2 episode galleries Category:Ponyville Confidential images